Total Drama Legendary!
by LiveLaughLoveCastiel
Summary: Jolteon and Vaporeon host the show all about teenage legendary Pokemon competing for 1 million Poke! There will be friendship, love, betrayal, and of course, DRAMA! Apps closed! Please check out chapter 2 to see the full cast list.
1. Apps Open!

**I do not own anything that has to do with total drama or pokemon **

A small yellow fox like creature walks on to an old wooden dock, shaking like a leaf. Beside it is an equally tiny blue fox like creature with a long tail. The blue creature smiled.

"Hello there viewers! My name is Vaporeon, and this here is Jolteon!" She said, pointing to the other Pokemon. Jolteon waved nervously as Vaporeon continued.

"Anyways, we're looking for 18 legendary pokemon who want to compete in Total Drama Legendary and possibly win 1 million Poke!" Jolteon laughed darkly.

"You may as well just change our names to Crazy and Suicidal for agreeing to do this..." He muttered. Vaporeon slapped him.

"The Eevee network is paying us a ton to do this, so shut up!" She hissed, then smiled brightly at the camera.

"As I was saying, we want some legendary Pokemon, so please apply!" She said, as the screen faded to black.

**Okay, so I have decided to do my own version of a pokemon/total drama island crossover. As you can see, I'm looking for legendary pokemon!**

**I'm going to be taking 16 pokemon, because I am putting in 2 of my own OC's. I will accept 8 males and 8 females.**

**I do have some rules though:**

**You are only allowed to submit 2 OC's at most.**

**Only one of each type of pokemon (ex. only one Mew, only one Palkia etc)**

**If you submit two OC's they are NOT allowed to have any connection whatsoever to one another**

**Please do not create a love interest specifically for your character. There will be a section for you to specify what type of character you would like your character to be with**

**Keep it realistic. (Only give the pokemon moves that its species can learn)**

**Arceus is the only pokemon that is not allowed to be submitted.**

**Please do not submit a Suicune or a Articuno (those are the species of my characters)**

**Have fun!**

**App:**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Species:**

**Gender: **

**Age (Between 16-19):**

**Personality (the more detailed the better):**

**Fear and why they're afraid of that:**

**Would you like them in a relationship?:**

**If so, with what type of character (If you would like to pair them up with one of my characters, please put that down here):**

**Special talents:**

**Move set (up to four):**

**Who would they get along with?:**

**Who would they not get along with?:**

**Hobbies:**

**Anything else:**

**My characters:**

_Name: Blair _

_Nickname: n/a _

_Species: Suicune _

_Gender: female _

_Age (Between 16-19): 17_

_Personality (the more detailed the better): Blair is a very calm, shy girl. She usually keeps to herself, and can sometimes lose her voice in crowds. She is very intelligent, however, she usually hides this fact due to the fear of people making fun of her for it. She has great intuition, and knows right from wrong, however she will be very hesitant to speak up about it. She has lower self esteem, and does not think very highly of herself. She feels as if no one could ever love her, and she believes that she is not attractive. If someone confronts her, she will most likely back down. She is a very sensitive girl, and it known to cry quiet easily. She does have a big heart, and cares quiet a lot for her friends (if she has them). However it is hard for her to make friends due to trust issues and how painfully shy she is. _

_Fear and why they're afraid of that: She is afraid of being bullied, because when she was about 5, she got bullied so severely by a group of older Venasaurs that she and her family had to move due to Blair being terrified to even leave the house. _

_Would you like them in a relationship?: Yes please _

_If so, with what type of character (If you would like to pair them up with one of my characters, please put that down here): With someone who is kind and can get her to open up and be less shy. _

_Special talents: She is incredibly fast and very intelligent. _

_Move set (up to four): Hydro pump, Aurora beam, Surf, Scald_

_Who would they get along with?: Characters that are generally nicer and will always be good friends. Characters that have good intentions and will help her come out of her shell _

_Who would they not get along with?: mainly the antagonists, the villains, any delinquents and bullies _

_Hobbies:reading, running, researching, swimming_

_Anything else: n/a_

**Name: Castiel**

**Nickname: Cas (mainly called this)**

**Species: Articuno **

**Gender: male **

**Age (Between 16-19): 18**

**Personality (the more detailed the better): Castiel is a very serious pokemon. He takes almost everything literally, and is very uncomfortable in social situations. He is very book smart, however, not street smart whatsoever. He is loyal to a fault, and will stick by those he considers his friends no matter what. He can be very naive and ignorant in certain situations. If someone were to try and hint at something, he would not understand it. He is very uncomfortable around females due to the fact that he has never been in a relationship before. Castiel will attempt to get along with everyone (in his own strange way), however, if he finds out you are a villain, he will avoid you to no end. He is very formal and polite, especially in his speech. He does have a temper on him though, and if you anger him (it takes quiet a lot to get him to this point) he will lash out. **

**Fear and why they're afraid of that: He is afraid of fire, due to being an ice type, as well as he nearly singed his wing off when he was younger **

**Would you like them in a relationship?: Yes**

**If so, with what type of character (If you would like to pair them up with one of my characters, please put that down here): With anyone really, as long as the girl can make him feel comfortable around her **

**Special talents: The ability to make almost any situation uncomfortable. Also, he is a surprisingly good singer**

**Move set (up to four): Ice beam, Blizzard, Hurricane, Hyper Beam**

**Who would they get along with?: Anyone who is willing to try and get to know him, pokemon who are good at heart**

**Who would they not get along with?: villains, antagonists, anyone who would try to provoke him**

**Hobbies: singing, flying, reading**

**Anything else: n/a**

**Well, that's that! Please send in your characters!**


	2. Full cast list!

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon nor total drama island**

**Here's the full cast list! Thank you to everyone who sent in an app. I'm really glad that this story will be able to be started soon!**

**I'm going to need some information from the OC's creators before I start this story. **

**I'm going to need to know:**

**What characters would your OC be friends with?**

**What characters would your OC be enemies with?**

**Who would you want your OC to be in a relationship with?**

**You can PM me these or review these. (My characters opinions will be on the bottom of the chapter)**

**Males:**

**Castiel the Articuno**

**Grell the Moltres**

**Jack the Cobalion**

**Celestio the Latios**

**Lightning the Raikou**

**Drake the Reshiram**

**Jason the Giratina**

**Miles the Genesect**

**Vic the Victini**

**Females:**

**Blair the Suicune**

**Ruby the Rayquaza **

**Alison the Lugia **

**Aubree Rose the Virizon**

**Felicity the Mew**

**Angelina the Mesprit **

**Belle the Celebi**

**Zoey the Keldeo **

**Star the Latias **

_Blair_**:**

****_Who would Blair be friends with: Castiel, Angelina, possibly Miles, possibly Vic, Zoey, Lightning, Jack, possibly Grell (he could try and get her to be more outgoing), Star, Aubree Rose, Felicity _

_Who would she be enemies with: Ruby, Celestio, possibly Belle, possibly Alison _

_Who would she be in a relationship with: Lighting (most likely)_

**Castiel:**_  
_

**Who would Castiel be friends with: Blair, Lightning maybe, Zoey, Vic, Jason, Aubree Rose, Felicity **

**Who would he be enemies with: Ruby, Celestio, Belle, possibly Alison**

**Who would he be in a relationship with: Aubree Rose (most likely)**

**Alright, so send in your characters opinions! Thanks everyone!**


	3. Meet the legendaries!

**Here's the first chapter of Total Drama Legendary! Just a warning, there is a bit of swearing in this story.**

**I hope I kind of got the your character's personalities down, but if you would like me to change anything, then let me know as soon as possible!**

**See chapter's one and two for the disclaimer.**

"Oh suck it up Jolteon! They're not that scary! Stop being Torchic shit!" Vaporeon screamed loudly, anger evident in her eyes. Jolteon rolled his eyes.

"Shut up. You can't make me host this!" He retorted, walking off screen. Vaporeon took a deep breathe, and smiled evilly.

"Oh really now? Let me give you an ultimatum. Either you host this, or I tell everyone about what happened with Espeon." Jolteon whirled back around, eyes wide.

"You wouldn't." He said, voice laced with fear.

"Try me." Vaporeon replied. Jolteon sighed loudly.

"Fine. I'll host. Let's just get this over with." He said, and Vaporeon smiled in response.

"Alright, I'd like to officially welcome you to Total Drama Legendary! I'm Vaporeon, and this hear is Jolteon. We have our 18 contestants, and now it's time to introduce them to all of you! In fact, I think I can see the first one coming!" Vaporeon cried out, happily.

A small boat docked, and off it walked a small Pokemon. He was cream coloured, with orange ears and paws. His bright blue eyes shown as he smiled brightly. Vaporeon smiled back.

"Welcome Vic the Victini!" She said.

"Hello, glad to be here." Vic said softly, his tone friendly. Without being told, he walked to the end of the dock to wait.

"Here comes our next contestant, Belle the Celebi!" Jolteon said, faking a happy tone.

Belle walked off of her boat, eyes wide. She was lime green in colour, and resembled a small fairy. Her wings fluttered gently as she walked. Jolteon whistled softly under his breath, causing Vaporeon to slap him.

"Hey Belle!" Vaporeon said as Jolteon nursed his shoulder. Belle turned to look at the host her eyes blank.

"Hi?" She said as she wandered over to the deck aimlessly. Vaporeon stifled an eye roll.

As Belle was walking over to the dock, the next contestant flew down to the dock. He was a light blue bird with a long dark blue tail. He had a very serious expression on his face as he stared at his surroundings.

"It's Castiel, the Articuono! What's up man?" Jolteon asked. Castiel titled his head to look at the small yellow fox.

"Above us is the sky, and above that is the moon and the stars. Above that is a black abyss that could either be empty, or be full of life. That is what the books say." He replied, completely serious. Everyone already gathered grew silent due to the awkwardness.

After what seemed like a decade, Castiel finally moved to the end of the dock to stand beside Vic, and as far away from Belle as possible.

"Okay... Anyways, here's our next contestant. Say hello to Felicity the Mew!" Vaporeon said after a slight pause.

Felicity walked onto the deck, her pink cat like body covered in fur that was slightly longer than the average Mew's. Her smile was as sweet as sugar, and she happily walked over to the other contestants.

"I'm so happy to be here!" She said happily, waving at Castiel, attempting to get him to smile.

Jolteon laughed under his breath at her enthusiasm, then turned to welcome the next contestant.

The next contestant was a phoenix like bird with flames flowing from his head and wings. He grinned brightly, before addressing the camera.

"Hello world. Aren't you all just so lucky that you get to gaze upon the beauty that is I, Grell the Moltres. Enjoy it, ladies." He said, winking, before sauntering over to the other contestants.

"Hello there beautiful." He said, smiling devilishly at Belle. The fairy Pokemon turned her blank gaze to him, before looking back at the sky. Grell turned his attention to Felicity.

"Hey there Sugar. Aren't you cute?" His voice was suave as he maneuvered himself next to the Mew.

"Alright Romeo, that's enough." Vaporeon said loudly, cutting off Grell's flirting. The Moltres sighed dramatically.

"Anyways, here's our next contestant, Blair the Suicune." The host said, gesturing to the newest arrival.

A dog like Pokemon stood on the deck. Her blue hide was decorated with white diamonds, and her purple like mane flowed. She was starring at her paws, then looked up shyly.

Blair said nothing as she walked over to the contestants, sitting down. Grell winked at her, causing the Suicune to look away.

"Someone's shy." Vaporeon muttered. Jolteon nodded in agreement.

As the two hosts were conversing, the next contestant arrived. He also was a dog like Pokemon, but he was yellow with black markings. Fangs protruded out of his mouth, and they were curled up into a slight smirk. Jolteon turned.

"Hey, Lightning the Raikou! Welcome!" He said. Lightning scoffed.

"Move out of my way tiny." He replied. A few laughs were heard from the gathered contestants, and Jolteon bristled with slight anger.

Lightning ignored the hosts muttered comments, and sat down next to Blair. His tough demeanor disappeared, and smiled at the Suicune.

"Hey, I'm Lighting." He said, his tone kind. Blair smiled shyly at him.

Vaporeon rolled her eyes, and Jolteon continued to mutter something about stupid teenage legendaries.

"Meet the next contestant, Ruby the Rayquaza!"

Ruby was already on the dock, her body long and serpentine. She was dark green with yellow markings, and looked absolutely vicious. Vaporeon stared up at her.

"Wow, you're big." The host said jokingly. Ruby snarled.

"Shut up you little bitch." the dragon replied, before heading over to the end of the dock. Vaporeon's eyes widened comically, and she lunged at the contestant. Jolteon tackled her before she could get too far.

"We're legally bound to not kill any contestants! Do you want to go back to jail?" He cried, struggling to hold down the pissed off host.

"You went to jail? Should have figured, you kind of have that look to you... I'm surprised you don't have any tattoos! Unless they're very well hidden." A new voice said, it's tone filled with humor.

The two hosts untangled themselves, and turned to look at the newest arrival.

He was tall, with long blue fur, and a white scruff on his neck. He had two long horns that looked dangerous, but the intimidation factor was lessened by the large, goofy smile on his face. Jolteon forced a smile onto his face.

"Everyone, meet Jack the Cobalion." he said, stepping on Vaporeon's tail to hold her back. Jack's smile brightened, and he walked over to the other contestants, exchanging smiles with Vic and Felicity.

"We're half way there! Only nine more contestants!" Vaporeon said, seemingly over her anger.

"Thank Arecus for that." Jolteon muttered.

A large Pokemon flew down to the deck, majority of her body white. She had a grey blue stomach, and a very snobby look to her. Vaporeon smiled tiredly.

"Welcome, Alison the Lugia." Alison let out a small noise, raising her head high in the air, as if she smelt something bad.

"Spoiled brat." Lightning whispered under his breath, as the Lugia joined the rest of the contestant. Ruby looked at Alison, her mind turning. Alison smirked at the Rayquaza.

The hosts turned to see another boat in the distance. It docked and dropped off the next contestant.

The contestant in question was a huge white dragon with magnificent ivory wings. Before either of the hosts could say anything, he leapt into the air, then barreled straight down towards the deck. Vaporeon shrieked, jumping behind Jolteon. At the last possible second, the dragon Pokemon straightened out, and flew over to where the other contestants stood shell shocked. He landed and shook out his wings.

"Man, I love the rush that brings." the daredevil said.

"That's Drake the Reshiram." Vaporeon said, shaking slightly.

"Let's just bring in the next, and hopefully sane, contestant."

The next Pokemon to step onto the dock was a Virizion. She was green and white, with small pink accents.

"Welcome Aubree Rose!" Jolteon said. Aubree Rose said nothing, and casually walked over to the end of the dock. Once she was satisfied with her spot near the guys, she began to carve into the wood at her feet with her hoof.

"She seems a little stuck up." Jolteon whispered to Vaporeon. The blue fox nodded her head in agreement.

"Anyways, let's welcome our next contestant. Here's Celestio the Latios!" Vaporeon cried out as Celestio flew down to the dock. His body was a blackish purple instead of the normal blue.

"Hello everyone." he said kindly, his smile polite. He headed over to the other contestants, almost all of them unaware of the evil gleam in his eyes. Ruby and Alison both noticed it, and smiled deviously.

As Celestio made himself comfortable at the edge of the dock, the boat dropped off the next contestant.

She had a grey body with two tails. In the centre of her pink head, a ruby red jewel gleamed.

"Angelina the Mesprit! How are you doing?" Jolteon asked, smiling at the girl.

"I'm doing great. I can't wait to win!" She said confidently. Vaporeon laughed slightly.

"Go stand at with everyone else." The host said, and Angelina did just that.

"Next up we have Miles the Genesect!" Jolteon said, as the contestant began to walk off the boat.

He was a purple bug type Pokemon, with bright crimson eyes. A gun like appendage protruded from his back. He looked around at everyone, curiosity gleaming in his eyes. Just as Miles was about to step on the dock, he tripped. Miraculously, he landed perfectly on his feet. With an easy going smile, he walked over to where everyone else stood.

"Alright then..." Vaporeon trailed off. Jolteon continued on.

"Here's our next contestant, Zoey the Keldeo."

Zoey had a cream coloured body, and a light blue tail and neck. Her horn was blue, and perched atop her red mane was a blue and black musketeer hat with a blue feather. She smiled kindly as she headed down the dock.

"Hi!" She said brightly, greeting the contestants who smiled back at her.

Vaporeon turned to greet the next contestant coming off of his boat.

He was huge, with a grey body. His chest was black and red stripped and he had large black wings. His face was framed with yellow, as was his neck. Jolteon gulped nervously at the sight of him.

"Meet Jason the Giratina." Jolteon squeaked out. Jason turned his stern gaze to the host, causing the yellow fox to move slightly behind Vaporeon.

"You're Torchic shit." he muttered bluntly, before heading to the end of the dock. Vaporeon sighed, and stepped slightly away from Jolteon.

"Last, but certainly not least, let's welcome Star the Latias!" the host said, as Star flew down to the dock. The Pokemon had a red body and very kind eyes.

"H-h-hello." Star managed to stutter out, before booking it down to the end of the dock.

Jolteon and Vaporeon turned to face the contestants.

"Alright, so here there are cabins for both teams. The boys side of the cabin is silver, and the females side is gold. There is a mess hall where you will get food which our lovely chef has cooked. Also, there is a confessional booth, a little wooden shack, in which you can share all of your deepest and darkest secrets. Now Jolteon will split you into teams." Vaporeon said, as Jolteon stepped up.

"Celestio, Star, Vic, Blair, Lightning, Zoey, Jack, Aubree Rose, and Castiel, you are the Failed Feebas. Which means that Felicity, Grell, Angelina, Drake, Alison, Miles, Belle, Jason and Ruby are the Mundane Magikarps." Jolteon said.

"Those are awful names." Jason deadpanned, and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Too bad, those are the names, and they will not be changed. Now go to your cabins, and get settled in." the electric fox. All the campers complied and exited the dock.

The hosts turned to face the camera.

"Well there you have it folks! Those are the eighteen legendaries that will be competing for one million poke! Tune in next time to see them complete their first challenge. We'll see you later. I'm Vaporeon, signing out on Total Drama Legendary!"

**I hope you all enjoyed the first official chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Skydiving?

**Okay, so here is the next chapter! Before we go into that though, I just want to say a few things.**_  
_

**First of all, I'm going to try and update as often as I can, but due to me starting my senior year next week, I may be busy. **

**Secondly, if your character ends up in a relationship and it wasn't with you expected, or if you wanted your character to be in a relationship and it doesn't happen, I am very sorry.**

**Thirdly, it would be greatly appreciated if you guys could send me in some deep, dark secrets about your characters. They may be needed sometime in the future.**

**Anyways, on to the chapter!**

_"Last time on Total Drama Legendary, all 18 campers were introduced! Some were interesting, others were... not."_

"...and if we all pull together, I'm sure we will win!" Angelina cried, finishing off her pep talk. The other Magikarp girls looked up at her blankly. Only Felicity smiled encouragingly. Ruby scoffed loudly and Alison snickered. Before Angelina could make a sound of protest, Grell slid over to the cafeteria table where they were seated.

"How are you doing loves?" He asked, smirking softly. Angelina rolled her eyes, where as Alison winked at the fire bird. Felicity saw the interaction and her smile dropped a few notches. Grell turned to the cat like Pokemon, a rare gentle smile on his face. Felicity blushed slightly, as the Moltres turned his flirtations to Belle.

Drake, Jason and Miles were awkwardly sitting at the table closest to where the females were. Drake kept trying to talk about a crazy stunt he had pulled off where as Jason just glared at the table like it had personally offended him. Miles tried to interject a word every now and again, but barely succeeded due to Drake's detailed description of the stunt.

On the Feebas side of the cafeteria, things were much different. All of them were gathered around a table, Jack shooting off joke after joke. Surprisingly, shy Star was sandwiched in between Celestio and Jack, while Zoey the Keldeo stared harshly at the Latios. The musketeer hat wearing, self proclaimed detective didn't trust him for some reason.

Vic sat farther away from the group, but would laugh quietly whenever the Cobalion would tell a truly funny joke. Blair was off by herself at the edge of the table, smiling gently when Lightning sat next to her.

Aubree Rose was trying to stay as far away from the others as possible, carving something into the wood with her hoof. Unfortunately for her, due to the crowded nature of the table, she was forced to sit very closely to an extremely awkward Castiel.

Suddenly, a loud squawk was heard from the kitchen, and everyone turned to see what the commotion was. Emerging from the door that let to the kitchen, was a Skarmory, absolutely covered in flour.

She glared at the laughing teenagers, and raised her wings angrily. Before she could do anything, a loud voice sounded off from the door.

"Easy there Scar...don't take your anger out on innocent teenagers, that's my job." Jolteon said, and Scar grumbled under her breathe. Jolteon raised an eyebrow, and Scar walked back into the kitchen. Jolteon turned to face the contestants.

"Now, whose ready for the first challenge?"

**Grell: I swear to Arecus, if I anything happens to my face because of some crazy challenge, they are paying for it. It costs a lot to look this pretty!**

When no one replied, the electric fox just laughed.

"That's what I thought. Come on, get off your lazy asses and follow me outside." With that, he marched outside, leaving the contestants behind.

"I really hope we don't get seriously injured, otherwise I'll have to get revenge on those idiots." Aubree Rose muttered under her breath. Castiel overheard and chimed in with his opinion.

"I highly doubt you'll get injured, and if you did, the likely hood of you being able to execute your revenge is almost improbable. More likely, you would pass on." he said, voice holding no traces of humor. Aubree Rose let out a short laugh anyways.

**Aubree Rose: What a weird kid... I don't know though. I could put up with him.**

The campers gathered outside of the cafeteria, Magikarps on one side, Feebas on the other side. Jolteon smiled meanly.

"Alright guys. So for your first challenge you'll be skydiving! Vaporeon will take you all up in a plane, and one by one you'll jump out! If you hit the large mat that I'll be standing next to, you get a point. If not, you get a hospital bed. If you're one of the contestants who has wings, they'll be ducked taped to your body. If you can fly, but don't have wings, we're going to attach a weight to you. The weight should drag you down and keep you from being able to control where you go. Now any questions?" Jolteon asked, looking at the gathered legendaries. Jack raised a leg.

"Who was the Skarmory?" He asked, smiling slightly. Jolteon rolled his eyes.

"That was Scar, our resident chef, nurse and weapons expert. Don't piss her off. Now, does anyone have any questions regarding the actual challenge?" No one made a movement.

"Good. Now, everyone, on the plane!" The electric fox cried. Everyone groaned and mumbled, but eventually made their way onto the rickety looking plane. Vaporeon greeted them all, wearing a stewardess outfit. Lightning scoffed at her.

"Maybe you're better off being a stewardess than a TV show host. At least as a stewardess, your face isn't being broadcast on national television." The Raikou said, causing a few of the other campers to laugh slightly.

"Ugliest looking stewardess I've ever seen." Ruby chimed in, causing Vaporeon to growl loudly.

"Shut up and sit down, we're taking this baby into the air." The host said, hitting a control.

Suddenly, the plane was in motion, causing a few of the contestants to stumble. Belle screamed in sudden shock, finally realizing they were on a plane.

"Ugly people ride common planes! I deserve a private jet, I'm to pretty to ride a normal plane!" She yelled crying, launching herself at Grell. The Moltres awkwardly looked down at her, at a loss of what to do. Normally he would wrap his wings around her, but currently, his wings were taped to his body.

Not liking the lack of attention, Belle let go of Grell and latched onto Felicity instead. The Mew smiled sweetly, and rubbed the Celebi's back.

Vaporeon rolled her eyes at the display, then turned to look out the window.

"Alright! We're in position. Failed Feebas, you guys are up first!" The members of the Feebas all looked at each other, none of them wanting to jump first.

Finally, Castiel sighed, and walked up to the door.

"If I die, please respect my body and do not use it for scientific purposes. Just bury it in a snow covered field." He said, expression deathly serious. Everyone raised an eyebrow at the Articuno in disbelief. They all shared the same thought of 'he needs to chill out'.

Taking a deep breath as the door was wrenched open, Castiel plummeted out of the airplane. The fall was a lot shorter then he anticipated, and before long, he had crashed into the mat on the ground. Jolteon smiled brightly.

"Awesome, you're alive! Send down the next one Vap!" He cried. Castiel groaned, and slowly climbed off of the mat.

Up in the air, the rest of the Feebas were debating who should go next. Suddenly, Aubree Rose walked up to the door and dove out with out a word. She too was lucky enough to crash into the mat, earning the Feebas another point.

"I'll go next." Celestio said, extremely polite. Zoey eyed him cautiously as he jumped out of the plane. Unfortunately for the Latios, he missed the mat entirely and crashed into the hard ground. This caused Jolteon to start laughing.

"Man, that was hilarious! Remind me to re-watch that in slow motion!" The host cried, wiping a tear from his eye. Celestio swore under his breath as he pulled himself over to where his team mates stood.

The plane was slowly making a turn, re-positioning itself so the contestants would be closer to the mat when they jumped. Lightning was the next one at the door for the Feebas. He smiled back at his team mates, then jumped out.

The Raikou dropped through the air easily, and landed on the mat. Unfortunately, he landed rather harshly on his side.

"Ow..." He muttered, not moving. Jolteon sighed.

"Come on, get your lazy ass off of the mat." he muttered. Lightning made no move. Jolteon groaned.

Back up in the air, Blair was preparing to jump, unaware that Lighting was still on the mat. Taking a deep breath, the Suicune jumped out of the plane.

She crashed into the centre of the mat hard, right on top of where Lightning was. Blair squeaked in embarrassment and rushed to get off of the Raikou.

"I'm sorry!" She whispered, head down. Lighting finally stood up and made his way off of the mat. He gave Blair a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about it." He said, and Jolteon huffed.

"Oh, so you're nice to her! Why is that?" The host said, and Lighting rolled her eyes.

"She's a lot cuter than you." Lighting answered simply. Blair blushed and Jolteon's fur bristled.

"Hey! I'm adorable!" Jolteon said defensively.

"Well actually..." Castiel began, but was cut off by a sharp glare from Jolteon.

"Don't even start." The host growled out, silencing the bird.

Star sighed from her position up in the plane, and looked over to where Vaporeon stood, impatiently tapping her foot.

"Hurry up! We don't have all day!" The water Pokemon cried out.

"O-okay... H-h-here goes n-n-othing." Star stuttered out, then with a small cry, jumped out of the plane.

She landed on the far right side of the mat, wincing slightly due to the impact. However, she smiled triumphantly at the fact that she had earned her team apart.

Up in the plane, Zoey, Vic and Jack all eyed each other, none of them certain on who was going to jump. Vaporeon groaned, hating how long it was taking.

"Oh for the love of Arceus, all of you just jump at the same time!" She yelled. The three contestants shrugged, then all leapt out of the plane.

Both Vic and Zoey landed on the mat, earning the Feebas two more points. Jack wasn't as lucky, and crashed into the nearby trees.

"You alright?" Jolteon yelled out.

"Fine! Except for the fact that I just woke up an Ursaring... Shit. AHHHH!" Jack screamed. Then all was silent, asides from loud growling and whimpers.

Eventually Jack limped over to where the other contestants were, covered in scratches and blood.

"I'm okay." He muttered, plopping down on to the floor. Jolteon turned away and smiled at the camera.

"Okay, so the Feebas scored seven points! Let's see if the Magikarps can top that!"

Up in the plane, Vaporeon opened her mouth, but was cut off by Drake rushing out the door.

"WOOHOO!" He shouted, doing multiple flips as he tumbled through the air. As he reached the ground, he landed perfectly, but unfortunately, missed the mat completely.

"Dude... you do realize you missed the mat, right?" Jolteon asked, eyebrows raised. Drake smiled wickedly.

"Dare devils don't need mats!" He said, laughing.

"Okay then..." Jolteon muttered.

"Alright, whose next?" Angelina asked, up in the plane, taking charge right away. No one made any sort of movement.

"No offence or anything love, but none of us really want to go hurling out of a plane." Grell said.

"Come on guys! We have to jump! If we don't the Feebas will win! Is that what you want? Come on, I know we can do it. How about we all just jump out at the same time? That way no one is left behind!" Angelina cried out enthusiastically.

"I could crush you if I landed after all of you." Jason said simply. Angelina nodded slowly.

"Jason, you jump five seconds after the rest of us. Now come on everyone, let's go!" The 'team leader' yelled, and leapt out of the plane.

The remaining contestants all looked at one another, then leapt of the plane, save for Jason and Belle. Five seconds later, Jason simply stepped through the door, leaving Belle and Vaporeon alone on the plane.

Down on the ground, all of the Magikarp hit the mat easily. Jolteon looked up, and his eyes widened.

"INCOMING!" The yellow fox screamed. The Pokemon on the mat looked up, and saw a Giratina barreling down towards them. They all screamed and scattered, and Jason landed on the mat.

Unfortunately, due to his immense size, the mat was effectively destroyed. Jolteon groaned.

"You broke a mat... How do you do that? No point for you." The host said, causing Jason to glare viciously at him. Jolteon gulped loudly, and cowered slightly. Angelina looked around.

"Hey, where's Belle?" She asked. Ruby groaned.

"Damn it, that dumb ass is still in the plane." The Rayquaza said angrily. Alison rolled her eyes.

"Damn." She muttered.

"Well, since Belle didn't jump, that means the Feebas win! Congratulations! Magikarps, you need to meet me behind the cafeteria for the campfire ceremony tonight!"

**Miles: I think I'm going to place my vote for Belle. Anyways, I really hope my luck will take me far in this game!**

**Ruby: Belle would be easy to control, so my vote goes for Jason. Seriously, how do you break a mat?**

**Jason: *glares at camera***

****The Magikarps were gathered around a sad excuse for a fire when Jolteon and Vaporeon walked by. Jolteon was balancing a tray of berries on his back.

"If you get a berry, that means your safe. Now let's get started. Grell, Felicity, Miles, Ruby, Alison, Angelina, you are safe." Vaporeon said, tossing berries to said Pokemon. Jolteon turned to look at Belle, Jason and Drake.

"You three were the ones who didn't score points in todays challenge. However, two of you are safe. Drake and Jason, you two are safe. Belle, I'm sorry, that means your out. You must take the boat ride of shame away from the island." Jolteon said, tossing berries to Drake and Jason. Belle stared blankly at the hosts. Vaporeon sighed.

"Scar, get her out of here! And the rest of you, go to your cabins. Good night." The campers all left, and Scar emerged from the kitchen. The Skarmory easily dragged Belle to the dock, throwing her onto a boat. The boat slowly floated away from the island, taking Belle with it.

Vaporeon turned to look at the camera.

"Well, that's it for this episode of Total Drama Legendary! Tune in next time. Bye for now!"

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry if any characters weren't portrayed correctly. Anyways, please review and tell me your thoughts!**


	5. Let's make a movie!

**Hope you guys like this update!**

The sound of a loud, blasting horn echoed through the camp grounds. Inside their cabins, the contestants all moaned and groaned, burying their faces deep into their pillows. A loud voice sounded off.

"Everyone, up and adam! It's time for your next challenge!" Vaporeon screamed, her voice amplified.

"I hate this show." Jason muttered.

Finally, all the campers were gathered in the middle of the clearing, bleary eyed and tired. Both Vaporeon and Jolteon grinned brightly at them.

"Morning! Sleep well?" Jolteon asked, a smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up tiny." Lightning growled. Jason leered at the two hosts, and Grell groaned loudly.

"I need my beauty sleep." The Moltres complained loudly.

"You can sleep when you're dead." Vaporeon retorted, a smile still on her face.

"Now, are you ready for your next challenge?" Jolteon asked, eyebrows raised. None of the contestants answered. Vaporeon rolled her eyes, but began to speak anyways.

"For this challenge, your movie making skills will be put to the test. Each team will have to create a short film. Each team will get a different genre of film. Got it?" The host said.

"Sounds easy enough." Jack said, looking around at his team. Vaporeon smiled wickedly.

"It's too easy. Which is why we're throwing in some twists. We're going to give you each two songs that you must incorporate into the film somehow, and it can not be background music. Also, we will give each team three lines that also must be incorporated into the film. Remember, every thing about your movie will be taken into account, from the makeup to the acting to the lighting." The blue fox continued on, smirking as all of the contestants groaned.

"Now Feebas, your movie genre is romance. Your two songs are "Almost easy" by Avenged Sevenfold and "Icarus Lives!" by Periphery. Your three lines are 'it's alive!', 'Lakes are simply puddles to me!', and 'Jolteon is the best thing ever." Jolteon said, grinning at the Feebas who were muttering under their breath.

"Magikarps, your genre is horror. Your songs are "We are never ever getting back together" by Taylor Swift, and "Can't Nobody", the english version, by 2ne1. Your lines are 'My heart is yours.', 'Don't eat that!' and finally, 'Vaporeon is a sexy beast.'" Vaporeon said sweetly.

"You will have the rest of the day to do this challenge, and the movies will be presented tonight. Now hope to it!" Jolteon yelled, causing the contestants to run.

**Alison: This challenge is ridiculous. **

**Feebas**

"So, does anyone have any ideas?' Jack asked his fellow team mates. Star raised a wing.

"W-we could d-do a character that i-is in a m-m-mental hospital. A n-nurse c-c-could fall in l-love with the p-patient." Star said. Jack smiled brightly.

"That's brilliant Star!" Celestio said, causing Star to blush.

**Celestio: Star could be a great little puppet. I'll need to keep a close eye on her.**

"So we have an idea! Now who will be our two main characters?" Jack asked. No one responded.

"Well, we should choose two Pokemon who have chemistry. That way it will appear much more natural and less forced. Chemistry is the secret to a good acting performance. At least that is what all the professionals say. I've read quite a lot about-" Castiel said, but was cut off by Lightning.

"Okay dude we get it." The Raikou said, not unkindly.

"Who has chemistry then?" Celestio asked, looking around at his team. Vic finally spoke up.

"Lightning and Blair." He stated.

"Me?" Blair whispered, blushing brightly.

"I'm done for it. Let's do this." Lightning said, smiling at Blair.

"We can move some stuff out here from the cabin for a set. I can build up a few walls." Aubree Rose said, startling everyone. Jack grinned.

"Alright let's get started!"

**Magikarps**

"So, can anyone here act?" Angelina asked, hands on her hips. After a slight pause, Grell raised a wing.

"Good, we have our male lead. If Grell's the male lead then Alison should be the female lead. Those two look good together." Angelina stated. Alison smiled flirtatiously.

"Fine by me." She said, and Grell winked at her. Felicity looked down, heart dropping slightly.

"Jason should be the killer, he looks terrifying." Ruby said bluntly, causing Jason to glare at her.

"Ruby's right. Okay, so let's figure out a plot now." Angelina said, brainstorming already.

**Ruby: Dear Arecus, Angelina is annoying. I think I may have to get rid of her soon.**

**Feebas**

The Feebas were currently all working trying to get ready for the first take. Aubree Rose was currently designing a set, carving random designs into it, making it her own. Star was putting makeup on all of the Pokemon who had agreed to be actors. Vic was currently trying to help Jack figure out how to work the camera, while Celestio set up the lights.

Suddenly Ruby waltzed into the clearing, followed closely by Alison.

"We need this space." Ruby said, eyeing the Feebas. Celestio was closest to her and turned to look.

"I'm sorry. We're currently using it. Perhaps you could use it after us?" He suggested, smiling brightly. Ruby scoffed.

"Don't try the nice guy act on me. I see right through it. I know what your true colours are. You're just like me." She smiled meanly at him as she talked.

"Just forget it. We'll find somewhere else to shoot." Alison said, leaving with Ruby. Celestio could only stare after them in shock.

**Celestio: How did she know? That bitch better not tell anyone, otherwise, I will eliminate her.**

**Magikarps**

"Are you sure we're safe here?" Alison whispered, gripping onto Grell. The fire bird looked down at her.

"I don't know. He got them all. We're next." He replied, tears brimming in his eyes.

"CUT!" Angelina shouted. Grell stood up from the crouched position, shaking out his wings.

"Good take guys." Miles said from behind the camera. He held it steady as Angelina watched the replay.

"The camera just loves me." Grell said, smirking. Alison giggled and hugged Grell slightly.

"It just loves us." She said, batting her eyes.

"Grell, you need your makeup touched up. Drake, start working with Alison and Jason for their fight scene." Angelina yelled.

"Alright. I'm not good at choreographing stunts and fights, I usually just go with the flow, but I'll give it a try!" Drake said, smiling brightly. He lead Alison and Jason away from where the others were gathered, and Grell walked over to the make shift makeup station where Felicity was the 'makeup artist'.

Felicity worked quickly, avoiding Grell's gaze. She had seen the way he and Alison had interacted. Suddenly, Grell's voice broke through her aura of concentration.

"You alright Sugar?" He asked, smiling gently at the Mew. Felicity tried to control the blush that spread onto her cheeks.

"I'm fine." She managed to squeak out. She finished applying the makeup and turned away.

"You're done." She said, hoping the Moltres would leave. Without warning, a quick kiss was pressed to her cheek.

"Thanks. And remember Sugar, it's just acting." Grell said, and with a wink, he was gone. Felicity was left clutching her cheek, confusion churning in her chest, a small smile on her face.

**Felicity: I'm so confused...But that's not going to stop me from being my happy self.**

**Feebas**

"You shouldn't love me. I'm a freak. Lake's are puddles to me. Mountains are hills. I'm not right." Lighting said, gazing up at Blair.

"But I do love you." Blair whispered. Slowly Lightning moved his head upward, but Blair turned away.

"Cut!" Jack cried out.

"What is it?" Blair asked shyly, already knowing the answer.

"Blair, you have to kiss him. It's just for the scene." Celestio chimed in. Blair looked down. Zoey saw this and spoke up.

"Let's take a break." The Keldeo said, and walked over to the Suicune. Zoey gently led Blair away from the others, then turned to face her.

"What's wrong?" Zoey asked, concern in her eyes.

"I can't kiss him." Blair replyed, voice soft. Zoey's eyebrows raised.

"Oh? And why is that?" She asked. Blair looked up, tears in her eyes.

"I'm not good enough for him. Even if it is just for a scene, he wouldn't want to kiss someone like me." Blair blurted out. Zoey's expression turned kind.

"Blair... Don't be like that. You're a sweet girl, any guy would be lucky to be in Lightning's position. Remember, it is just for a scene. Try not to fret too much." Zoey said, smiling softly at Blair. The dog Pokemon looked up.

"Okay." She whispered, and let Zoey lead her back to where the others were waiting. Lighting stood slightly to the side, he had been unnoticed through out the conversation. The two girls hadn't realized that the Raikou had heard every word they said.

**Lighting: Poor Blair... I don't know why she thinks that though. She is a really beautiful girl! Crap... did I just say that out loud? Can you guys cut that out?**

Vic set the camera up, smiling kindly at Blair as she got ready to shoot the scene again. Jack looked to Vic, and the Victini nodded.

"Alright, action!" Jack called.

**Magikarps**

"...and cut! That's a wrap!" Angelina yelled as Grell fell to the floor dramatically. Ruby flicked off the lights with her tail as the 'actors' moved off of the set. Angelina moved over to where the provided lap top sat on a table. Miles was attempting to hook the camera up to the computer, and finally succeeded. The remaining members of the Magikarp team crowded around the computer.

"So... Does anyone know how to edit?" Miles asked after a pause. An awkward silence followed.

"Maybe we should have figured that out before we started." Drake said, causing Ruby to roll her eyes.

"No shit Sherlock." She muttered. Finally, after a pause, she sighed.

"Okay, move." The Rayquaze said. Miles complied, and Ruby moved in front of the computer. Quickly, she began to type, causing the gathered Pokemon to look at her in shock.

"You know how to edit?" Alison asked, tone incredulous. Ruby glared at the Lugia.

"Yes I know how to edit." She snapped.

**Miles: I didn't see that one coming**

**Ruby: My dad works with computers and wanted his kids to follow in his footsteps. He taught me a bunch of stuff about computers, programming, editing and a bunch of other shit. I hate admitting that I actually know how to do all this stuff.**

**Feebas**

The Feebas were gathered around their computer as Castiel and Blair worked on editing. The two were both intelligent, so between them, figuring out how to edit was no issue whatsoever.

"We've got this in the bag!" Lighting said and Celestio grinned in response.

"Definitely." He replied. Star smiled brightly.

**Star: I-I'm so h-happy t-that w-we used my i-i-idea for the m-movie!**

"Alright campers, time is up! Please bring us your finished movies!" Vaporeon yelled into the megaphone. Jolteon winced.

"Warn a guy next time!" He yelled, causing Vaporeon to smile sweetly.

"Sorry." She said, tone unapologetic. Jolteon grumbled as the campers walked up. Both Jack and Angelina handed over the laptops they had used.

"Thank you. Now teams, follow us into the mess hall." Jolteon said, leading them into the cafeteria.

It had been made into a makeshift auditorium, with large white projector screen on one of the walls. Vaporeon and Jolteon moved to the front, while the contestants moved to the gathered benches.

"First up, the Magikarps" Jolteon said, connecting the laptop to the projector. The room went dark and an image flashed onto the screen.

"**_Pushed too far"_**

_The song "can't nobody" is playing while Alison, Felicity and Ruby dance to it. Alison is in front of the other two girls, and suddenly, they all leap into the air, doing complex moves in the air. As the song ends, the girls land on the ground and drop into a bow. Loud clapping is heard, and Grell walks onto the screen._

_"Excellent job ladies. You'll definitely win the competition if you dance like that." He says, smiling. Alison smiles and hugs the Moltres, pecking him on the cheek.'_

_"Thanks babe." she says, while Felicity and Ruby walk up to the couple._

_"My heart is yours." Ruby coos, teasing the couple. They ignore her. _

_"Is Jason coming to watch?" Grell asks Alison. Alison shakes her head no.  
_

_"I'm done with that loser." She says, smiling meanly._

_The scene cuts to a flashback of Alison and Jason._

_"We need to talk." Alison says, and Jason says nothing and goes to grab a piece of food__._

_"Don't eat that!" Alison says, and Jason just glares. _

_ Alison rolls her eyes and hits the play button on a CD player. "We are never ever getting back together" starts to play, and Alison and Jason just glare at each other._

_"I hope you get the picture. We're over." Alison says, then leaves the room. Jason watches her leave, then angrily breaks the CD player._

_The scene cuts back to present day, and Alison, Ruby, Felicity and Grell are all laughing. Suddenly, Jason breaks through the door, a knife in his hand._

_"I'll get my revenge!" He growls out. Everyone screams and runs but Jason shoots a powerful Dragon Pulse at Ruby, knocking her out. He moves over to her, and stabs downwards as the screen cuts to black._

_Felicity, Alison and Grell are seen walking through a forest. _

_"Do you think he'll follow us?" Felicity asks in a small voice. Grell sighs deeply. _

_"I don't know. He seems hell bent on getting back at Alison and everyone close to her. I guess he was pushed too far, and he just snapped. Right now we just need to keep moving and find help. We need to stay alive." Grell says, and keeps walking. Alison follows closely behind. Felicity goes to follow, but it is suddenly grabbed by something. _

_"Run!" She yells, crying as she is dragged back into darkness. The screen cuts to black and a blood curling scream echoes._

_Alison and Grell are crouched beneath a log._

_"Are you sure we're safe here?" Alison whispers gripping onto Grell. He looked down at her._

_"I don't know. He got them all. We're next." He says, tears in his eyes. Suddenly, Jason appears._

_"COME OUT NOW!" He yells Grell and Alison made no movement. Jason growls._

_"Fine." He says and Grell was carried out of the log by a powerful wind created by Jason._

_"GRELL!" Alison screams. Jason turns to look at her, before plunging the knife into Grell's chest. Blood spurted out and the bird fell to the ground. Alison stares wide eyed as the screen cut to black._

_Alison and Jason were staring at each, Grell's broken body between them. Alison lookes up, tears in her eyes._

_"I'm sorry..." She whispers. Jason glares at her._

_"Sorry isn't good enough." He says and lunges at her. A fight ensures, and Alison is thrown at a tree. Jason advances towards her, but Alison flys up. Jason fires a Dragon Pulse at her, which hits her. The bird falls towards the ground, but Jason catches her. He looks into her eyes, then plunges the knife into her throat._

_"You pushed me into this." He says, then throws her body onto the ground. The screen cuts to black_

_Suddenly, Miles appears on screen._

_"Um.. Vaporeon is a sexy beast?" He says, obviously confused. _

_**"The end"**_

****The credits roll on screen as the gathered contestants clap slightly. Vaporeon and Jolteon both take a second to look at Jason weirdly.

"He fits the killer a little too well." Vaporeon whispered to Jolteon. The electric Pokemon nodded his head.

"I know." He whispered back. Vaporeon turned to smile at the contestants.

"Next we have the Feebas." She said, plugging in the laptop. The room went dark once more.

_**"Love in the strangest place"**_

_****Castiel is seen sitting on a bed, a white medical bracelet on his wing. He is softly singing the song "Almost Easy" in a gruff, melodic voice while rocking back and forth. Blair enters the shot, causing Castiel to look up. _

_"Hello there Castiel. Are you ready for the group session?" She asks, and the bird nods. Blair leads Castiel away from the bed, and into a room full of Pokemon._

_Lighting, Celestio, and Star are sitting on the ground, white medical bracelets on their wings are paws. Behind them stand Aubree Rose and Zoey. Castiel joins the seated Pokemon, while Blair joins Aubree Rose. Zoey walks over to the seated Pokemon._

_"Alright, let's get started." She says kindly. Blair looks at Lightning and he catches her eyes and smiles back. The water Pokemon blushes and looks down, while Zoey continues to talk. The screen cuts to black._

_Blair is seen leading Castiel back to his room, while he sings "Icarus lives!", not paying attention to whats going on around him. Blair is suddenly joined by Zoey._

_"We'll have to give him a little more medication. He's still in his own little world." Blair whispers to Zoey so Castiel doesn't hear her. Zoey nods her head._

_"Noted. I'll take him back to his room. Lighting asked for you again." She replies, and Blair is gone before the sentence even leaves her mouth completely. Zoey smiles to herself, but continues to take Castiel to his room._

_Blair rushes down the hallway, briefly nodding at Aubree Rose who is taking Star for a walk. Turning sharply, Blair barrels into a room where Lightning is sitting._

_"You came." He says, smiling weakly. Blair walks in._

_"Of course." She says, sitting down next to him. _

_"I know that I'm not getting better." Lightning says. Blair opens her mouth to reply, but is cut off by a loud voice screaming "It's alive!" _

_"Restrain him!" Someone else yells. Something crashes, and the male voice yells out, "Jolteon on is the best thing ever!"_

_"Definitely sedate him!" The other voice yells. Lighting turns to look at Blair._

_"Are you needed there?" He asks, sadness in his eyes. Blair shakes her head.  
_

_"No. They can take care of him. I'm here for you." She says, placing her paw over his. Lightning looks up at her sadly._

_"Why do you love me?" He asks suddenly. Blair looks at him in shock._

_"I love you because you're you. What more to there is that?" She says. Lighting shakes his head. _

_You shouldn't love me. I'm a freak. Lake's are puddles to me. Mountains are hills. I'm not right." Lighting says gazing up at Blair._

_"But I do love you." Blair whispers. Lighting looks up at her once more, then leans forward. Blair moves down, and presses her lips against Lightning's. After a brief second, she pulls back, and gazes at him fondly._

_"I'll stick by you through this. I'm going to help you get better. We will make it through this." She says, leaning her head against his. Lighting sighs, and relaxes into her touch._

_*Six months later* flashes on the screen._

_Lightning and Blair are walking through a clearing, no medical bracelet on Lightning's leg. They are both smiling brightly and laughing._

_"I told you I'd stick by you." Blair says, and Lightning kisses her cheek. The water Pokemon starts running and Lighting chases after her laughing. The screen slowly fades to black._

_**"The end"**__  
_

**__**Soft applause is heard in the cafeteria as the Feebas look around proudly. Vaporeon and Jolteon put their heads together, mumbling something. After what seems like an eternity, they pull back.

"The Feebas win again! Magikarp, elimination time!" Vaporeon announced. The Feebas cheered happily, where as the Magikarp all groaned loudly. All the contestants exited the cafeteria, going their respective ways.

**Angelina: I'm voting for Miles. It was his idea to throw in the Vaporeon line at the last minute! He should go, it's not my fault I forgot to put it in.**

**Ruby: Bye bye Angelina.**

**Grell: After that stunning acting performance I pulled off, I definitely deserve to stay. My vote is going for Jason, he played a killer a little too well...**

****The Magikarps were gathered around the campfire when Jolteon and Vaporeon arrived with the berries.

"You guys know the drill so let's get started. Grell, Felicity, Alison, Drake, and Ruby you're safe." Vaporeon said, tossing the contestants their berries.

"Angelina, Jason, Miles, you are the bottom three. Miles... you're safe." Jolteon said, throwing a berry to the Genesect who caught it happily.

"Damn I'm lucky." he muttered to himself. Angelina and Jason eyed each other.

"Angelina... You are safe. Jason, that means you're out." Vaporeon said, tossing the berry to Angelina. Jason said nothing, and simply stomped over to the deck. The hosts shared a look as the Magikarp campers all went back to their cabins. Jolteon turned to the camera and opened his mouth to speak but Vaporeon cut him off.

"Will the Magikarps ever win? Well, you'll just have to see next time on Total Drama Legendary!"

**Review with your thoughts!**


	6. Sing me a song!

**Hey guys, sorry it's taken awhile to get the new chapter up. Anyways, I hope you like it!**

**See first chapter for disclaimer.**

**Oh, and I do not own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter.**

**Also, for the next chapter, I'm going to need some dares, because it's the dare challenge! So please send me in some dares with your reviews. (nothing bad though)**

**If you don't know the song, I suggest you listen to it (list will be at the bottom). And in this chapter there is a challenge! See the bottom of the chapter for info**

The campers were once again awoken by the blasting bull horn. Ruby groaned loudly.

"I'm going to murder someone." She growled. Allison nodded in agreement.

The contestants made their way over to the clearing, some stumbling from exhaustion. Vaporeon and Jolteon smiled happily. They looked very well rested.

"Hey everyone!" Vaporeon said, overly happy. All the contestants glared at her, including the usually happy ones. Jolteon laughed.

"Don't look so mad. We actually have a pretty simple challenge for you today. Karaoke!" Jolteon yelled.

The contestants who could sing, brightened up at that, while some of them groaned. Jolteon walked over to the contestants, handing each of them a small slip of paper.

"On that paper you will see the name of the song. That is the song you have to sing, no trading. We're going to have some special guest judges, all of them who are singers, who will judge you. They will not score you individually, but score you as a team out of 70. They will take everything into account, not just singing talent. This includes stage presence, audience interaction, etcetera. Aubree Rose, Star, you two didn't get a slip of paper, because you two won't be singing. This is just due to the fact that your team has two extra members. Now everyone, into the mess hall!" Vaporeon said.

**Celestio: I think it's time we lose. I need to get rid of some people.**

**Castiel: As much as I enjoy singing, I would much rather not sing the song they gave me... It is not the type of song I'd usually sing, I prefer songs that are much more soothing and calm.**

**Grell: I may not be the best singer, but damn do I have stage presence!**

**Felicity: I hope I can impress my team with my voice... especially Grell *blushes***

The campers could only stare at the mess hall. All the tables and chairs were gone, and in the far corner was a huge stage. In front of the stage was a table with three empty chairs.

"Now, it's time to introduce our judges!" Vaporeon yelled.

"First up, she's a beautiful country singer who likes to sing about her ex boyfriends... that's probably why she's single. Anyways, it's Twyla Sparks!" Jolteon said, as a shiny Ninetails walked into the room, a shy smile on her face. A few of the contestant's jaws dropped as they stared at the pretty Pokemon.

"Hey everyone." Twyla said, her voice sweet, as she sat down.

"Next up, he's glamorous, he's gay and proud, he came in second on Pokemon idol, it's Ashton Lambe!" Vaporeon said, smiling as a Gallade wearing a sparkly black leather jacket entered the room. He winked one of his heavily black lined eyes, causing Grell to gasp.

"I adore him." The fire bird said, fanning himself with a wink.

"Last, but certainly not least, she's brass, she's bold, she's a rapper with crazy facial expressions, its Natalya M!" Jolteon cried, as a Jynx walked into the room, blinking her eyes super fast.

"WASSUP?" She yelled, taking a seat next to Ashton.

"Now that we have our judges, it's time to get started. Feebas, you guys are up first. Celestio, get your ass up here."

Celestio sighed, but got up on stage.

"Hello, I'm Celestio, and I'm singing... Baby." He said through gritted teeth. A few laughs were heard, as the Latios began to sing.

_Ohh wooaah [x3]_

_You know you love me, I know you care_

_Just shout whenever, and I'll be there_

_You are my love, you are my heart_

_And we will never ever ever be apart_

_Are we an item? Girl, quit playing_

_We're just friends, what are you saying?_

_Say there's another and look right in my eyes_

_My first love broke my heart for the first time_

_And I was like..._

_Baby, baby, baby oooh_

_Like baby, baby, baby nooo_

_Like baby, baby, baby oooh_

_I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

_Baby, baby, baby oooh_

_Like baby, baby, baby nooo_

_Like baby, baby, baby oooh_

_I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

_Oh, for you I would have done whatever_

_And I just can't believe we ain't together_

_And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you_

_I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring_

_And I'm in pieces, baby fix me_

_And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream_

_I'm going down, down, down, down_

_And I just can't believe my first love won't be around_

_And I'm like_

_Baby, baby, baby oooh_

_Like baby, baby, baby nooo_

_Like baby, baby, baby oooh_

_I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

_Baby, baby, baby oooh_

_Like baby, baby, baby nooo_

_Like baby, baby, baby oooh_

_I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

_Luda! When I was 13, I had my first love,_

_There was nobody that compared to my baby_

_and nobody came between us or could ever come above_

_She had me going crazy, oh, I was star-struck,_

_she woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks._

_She made my heart pound, it skipped a beat when I see her in the street and_

_at school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend._

_She knows she got me dazing cause she was so amazing_

_and now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying..._

_Baby, baby, baby oooh_

_Like baby, baby, baby nooo_

_Like baby, baby, baby oooh_

_I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

_Baby, baby, baby oooh_

_Like baby, baby, baby nooo_

_Like baby, baby, baby oooh_

_I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

_I'm gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)_

_Now I'm all gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)_

_Now I'm all gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)_

_Now I'm all gone (gone, gone, gone...)_

_I'm gone_

His voice was very melodic. Twyla smiled encouragingly as he finished.

"That was really good. However, you didn't really use the stage to your advantage." She said, causing Celestio's smile to falter slightly.

"I agree. You definitely could have used the stage more." Ashton said, head propped onto his hand. Celestio smiled a forced smile at them as he walked off stage.

"Next up, Blair!" Jolteon said. Blair walked onto the stage, blushing furiously.

"Umm.. I'm Blair, and I'm singing Build God, then we'll talk."

_It's these substandard motels on the (lalalalala) corner of 4th and Fremont Street. _

_Appealing only because they are just that un-appealing_

_Any practiced catholic would cross themselves upon entering. _

_The rooms have a hint of asbestos and maybe just a dash of formaldehyde, _

_And the habit of decomposing right before your very (lalalala) eyes._

_Along with the people inside_

_What a wonderful caricature of intimacy_

_Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy_

_Tonight tenants range from: a lawyer and a virgin _

_Accessorizing with a rosary tucked inside her lingerie _

_She's getting a job at the firm come Monday._

_The Mrs. will stay with the cheating attorney_

_moonlighting aside, she really needs his money._

_Oh, wonderful caricature of intimacy._

_Yeah (Yeah)_

_And not to mention, the constable, and his proposition, for that "virgin"_

_Yes, the one the lawyer met with on "strictly business"_

_as he said to the Mrs. Well, only hours before,_

_after he had left, she was fixing her face in a compact._

_There was a terrible crash (There was a terrible crash)_

_Between her and the badge_

_She spilled her purse and her bag, and held a "purse" of a different kind._

_Along with the people inside_

_What a wonderful caricature of intimacy_

_Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy_

_There are no raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses. _

_It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses _

_At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains_

_And a few more of your least favorite things._

_Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses_

_It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses _

_At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains_

_And a few more of your least favorite things._

_Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy_

_Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy_

_Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses_

_It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses _

_At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains_

_And a few more of your least favorite things._

_Raindrops on roses and the girls in white dresses_

_And sleeping with the roaches and they taking best guesses _

_At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains_

_And a few more of your least favorite thing_s.

Blair's voice was shy, and sweet. It was a little out of tune, but non the less, it still sounded good.

"Girl, you need to use that stage!" Natalya said, and Blair nodded, before booking it out stage.

"Next up, we have Lightning!" Vaporeon said, examining her paw. Lightning walked on stage.

"This song is for Blair." He said simply, causing Blair to look up, startled.

_You're insecure,_

_Don't know what for,_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_

_Don't need make-up,_

_To cover up,_

_Being the way that you are is enough,_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you,_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_So c-come on,_

_You got it wrong,_

_To prove I'm right,_

_I put it in a song,_

_I don't know why,_

_You're being shy,_

_And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you,_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na [x2]_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful Oh),_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately desperately),_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

Lightning's voice was quite good, not the best, but still quite good. He didn't use the stage as much as he should off, however Blair's mouth dropped open. She could only stare, as Lightning jumped off of the stage and smiled sweetly at her.

"Well that was cute. Anyways, next up, Zoey."

Zoey walked onto the stage, and tipped her hat, smiling at the judges.

"I'm singing We are never ever getting back together." She said, then started to sing.

_I remember when we broke up the first time_

_Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like_

_We hadn't seen each other in a month_

_When you said you needed space. (What?)_

_Then you come around again and say_

_"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."_

_Remember how that lasted for a day?_

_I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."_

_Oooh we called it off again last night_

_But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Like, ever..._

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights_

_And me, falling for it screaming that I'm right_

_And you, would hide away and find your peace of mind_

_With some indie record that's much cooler than mine_

_Oooh, you called me up again tonight_

_But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Oooh yeah, oooh yeah, oooh yeah_

_Oh oh oh_

_I used to think that we were forever ever_

_And I used to say, "Never say never..."_

_Uggg, so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"_

_And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,_

_We are never getting back together. Like, ever"_

_No!_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_We, ohhh, getting back together,ohhh,_

_We, ohhh, getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

Zoey's voice was quite good, and she moved around the stage. However, she tripped during an instrumental part of the song, causing Ashton to shake his head in disappointment. Zoey slowly walked off of the stage, head down.

"Vic, you're next." Vaporeon said. Vic shook his head.

"I'd rather not..." He replied, looking down. His team looked at him in shock.

"Fine, that's your team's loss. What song did you have?"

"A little piece of heaven..." Vic said. Jolteon winced.

"Oh, that is a bad song to have to sing. Okay then, so we'll move onto Jack."

Jack sighed, but got onto the stage.

"My song is Whistle..." He muttered. Ruby laughed loudly at this. Jack groaned, but began to sing none the less.

c_an you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
let me know  
girl i'm gonna show you how to do it  
and we start real slow  
you just put your lips together  
and you come real close  
can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
here we go_

i'm betting you like people  
and i'm betting you love freak mode  
and i'm betting you like girls that give love and girls  
That stroke your little ego  
i bet yo i'm guilty yo honor  
but that's how we live in my genre  
when i hell i pay rottweiler  
there's only one flo, and one rida  
i'm a damn shame  
order more champagne, pullin them hamstring  
tryna put it on ya  
bet your lips spin back around corner  
slow it down baby take a little longer

can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
let me know  
girl i'm gonna show you how to do it  
and we start real slow  
you just put your lips together  
and you come real close  
can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
here we go

whistle baby, whistle baby,  
whistle baby, whistle baby

it's like everywhere i go  
my whistle ready to blow  
shorty don't even know  
she can get anybody low  
permission not approved  
it's okay, it's under control  
show me soprano, cause girl you can handle  
baby we start snagging, you come in part clothes  
girl i'm losing wing, my bugatti the same road  
show me your perfect pitch,  
you got it my banjo  
talented with your lips, like you blew out candles  
so amusing, now you can make a whistle with the music  
hope you ain't got no issue, you can do it  
give me the perfect picture, never lose it

can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
let me know  
girl i'm gonna show you how to do it  
and we start real slow  
you just put your lips together  
and you come real close  
can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
here we go

whistle baby, whistle baby,  
whistle baby, whistle baby

go girl you can work it  
let me see your whistle while you work it  
i'mma lay it back, don't stop it  
cause i love it how you drop it, drop it, drop it, on me  
now, shorty let that whistle blow (ohohohoh)  
yeah, baby let that whistle blow (ohohohoh)

can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
let me know  
girl i'm gonna show you how to do it  
and we start real slow  
you just put your lips together  
and you come real close  
can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
here we go

whistle baby, whistle baby,  
whistle baby, whistle baby

Jack's voice wasn't very great, and was quite out of key. However he seemed to have fun, and attempted the rap as best he could. Natalya gave him a thumbs up as he jumped off the stage.

**Jack: Well... that was embarrassing. Oh well, might as well have fun with it!**

"And lastly for the Feebas, we have Castiel." The bird flew onto the stage at the mention of his name.

"I shall be singing the song For your entertainment." Alison snorted, as did Ruby, causing Castiel to glare at them.

_So hot out of the box_

_Can we pick up the pace_

_Turn it up, heat it up_

_I need to be entertained_

_Push the limit, are you with it?_

_Baby don't be afraid_

_Imma hurt you real good baby_

_Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say_

_Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display_

_I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed_

_Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name_

_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

_There's no way to ring the alarm_

_So hold on until it's over_

_Oh!_

_Do you know what you got into_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oh!_

_I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_

_But I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_'Sall right_

_You'll be fine_

_Baby I'm in control_

_Take the pain_

_Take the pleasure_

_I'm the master of both_

_Close your eyes, not your mind_

_Let me into your soul_

_I'm gonna work it 'til your totally blown_

_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

_There's no way to ring the alarm_

_So hold on 'til it's over_

_Oh!_

_Do you know what you got into_

_Can you handle what I am about to do_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oh I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_

_But I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oh_

_Do you like what you see?_

_Oh_

_Let me entertain ya 'til you scream_

_Oh!_

_Do you know what you got into_

_Can you handle what I am about to do_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oh!_

_I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_

_But I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

Castiel's voice was gruff and almost hypnotic. Aubree Rose's mouth fell open as the bird threw himself into the song, completely forgetting about the people watching.

"Nice!" Ashton called out, holding out a hand for a high five. Castiel just cocked his head, unsure of what to do. Ashton laughed slightly, and Castiel walked away.

"We'll reveal the scores at the same time, so now let's move onto the Magikarps. First up is Grell." Vaporeon said. Grell sauntered onto stage.

"I'll be singing Single Ladies." Grell said with a wink.

_All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_

_All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_

_All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_

_All the single ladies_

_Now put your hands up_

_Up in the club, we just broke up_

_I'm doing my own little thing_

_You decided to dip but now you wanna trip_

_Cause another brother noticed me_

_I'm up on him, he up on me_

_don't pay him any attention_

_Cause I cried my tears, for three good years_

_Ya can't be mad at me_

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it_

_Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_

_Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_

_I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips_

_Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans_

_Acting up, drink in my cup_

_I could care less what you think_

_I need no permission, did I mention_

_Don't pay him any attention_

_Cause you had your turn_

_And now you gonna learn_

_What it really feels like to miss me_

_Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_

_Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_

_Don't treat me to these things of the world_

_I'm not that kind of girl_

_Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve_

_Is a man that makes me then takes me_

_And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond_

_Pull me into your arms_

_Say I'm the one you want_

_If you don't, you'll be alone_

_And like a ghost I'll be gone_

_All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_

_All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_

_All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_

_All the single ladies_

_Now put your hands up_

_Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_

_Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_

_Wuh uh oh_

Grell went all out, doing the very well known dance, and prancing around on stage. His voice wasn't the best, but by the end of the song, everyone was laughing. Twyla was crying, she was laughing so hard. Grell smiled triumphantly as he jumped off of the stage.

"Next up we have Ruby." Jolteon said, recovering from his laughter.

"Call me maybe." Ruby growled, daring anyone to laugh at her.

_I threw a wish in the well,_

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell,_

_And now you're in my way_

_I'd trade my soul for a wish,_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this,_

_But now you're in my way_

_Your stare was holdin',_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_You took your time with the call,_

_I took no time with the fall_

_You gave me nothing at all,_

_But still, you're in my way_

_I beg, and borrow and steal_

_Have foresight and it's real_

_I didn't know I would feel it,_

_But it's in my way_

_Your stare was holdin',_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_I missed you so, so bad_

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_So call me, maybe?_

Ruby's voice was rough, and didn't really work with the upbeat tempo of the song. Natalya just raised an eyebrow and said nothing as the dragon slithered off the stage.

"Next is Drake!"

Drake swaggered onto the stage, and smiled at the judges.

"I'm Drake, and I'll be singing celebrity status."

_I look around, round, look around and look it over, _

_I take it up- up, take it out and, take you nowhere, _

_Trading in who I've been for shiny celebrity skin_

_I like to push it and, push it until my luck is over._

_It never stop stops, never stops, well you better, _

_Think it over prima donna you don't want to sever, _

_All the work to impress, charming girls out of their dresses, _

_And smiling pretty, well pretty will swallow you forever_

_Step one, step two, step three repeat_

_And I pray at the church, of asses in the seats, _

_And disappear behind the beat, yeah_

_When the mirrors and the lights_

_And the smoke clear I'd never guess_

_How we ever coulda got here._

_You can say what you say_

_When the lights go down_

_So shake, shake, shake, _

_And shut your mouth_

_I wonder why, why, I wonder why, why I oughta, _

_Let you wreck, resurrect whatever you want to._

_I can't depend, in the end you know_

_I thought you were my friend._

_Just stop, just stop, just stop I think I got it._

_Sorry you, sorry me, sorry every in between, _

_Sorry everybody you will never be somebody clean._

_There's a piece of me they're throwing back at us, _

_And they will buy you and sell you for celebrity status_

_[ Lyrics from: _

_Step one, step two, step three repeat_

_And I pray at the church of asses in the seats_

_I disappear behind beat, yeahhhh_

_When the mirrors and the lights_

_And the smoke clear, I'd never guess_

_How we ever coulda got here._

_You can say what you say _

_When the lights go down_

_So shake, shake, shake, _

_And shut your mouth_

_When the mirrors and the lights_

_And the smoke clear, I'd never guess_

_How we ever coulda got here._

_You can say what you say_

_When the lights go down_

_So shake, shake, shake _

_And shut your mouth_

_(Look around round, look around round, look around)x5_

_I'm tryin' I'm tyrin' I'm tryin' (Look around round, look around round, look around)_

_I'm tryin' I'm tryin' I'm tryin' (Look around round, look around round, look around)_

_I'm tryin' I'm tyrin' I'm tryin' (Look around round, look around round, look around)_

_I'm tryin' I'm tryin' I'm tryin' (Look around round, look around round, look around)_

_When the mirrors and the lights_

_And the smoke clear I'd never guess_

_How we ever coulda got here._

_You can say what you say_

_When the lights go down_

_So shake, shake, shake, _

_And shut your mouth_

_When the mirrors and the lights_

_And the smoke clear I'd never guess_

_How we ever coulda got here._

_You can say what you say_

_When the lights go down_

_So shake, shake, shake, _

_And shut your mouth_

_I'm tryin' I'm tryin' I'm tryin'_

Drake's voice was surprisingly good, and he got into the song, throwing in a few stunts, causing Ashton and Twyla to grin.

Drake jumped off the stage, and walked over to his team. He didn't notice Alison gazing at him. Ruby smacked the Lugia slightly, causing her to break out of her "trance".

"Next we have Felicity." The Mew smiled sweetly as she went on stage. Twyla smiled back.

"Hi! I'm going to be sining Incomplete and all alone."

_Eternal pain, something I will take to my grave_

_Your memory is an image I just can't erase_

_I spend my life always walking in the shadows_

_Scared, alone, locked away inside my castle_

_And when you love something, they say set it free_

_If it don't come back, it wasn't meant to be_

_I destroy everything I touch_

_Even things I love too much_

_I am cursed with these hands_

_They will never understand_

_I don't want to let you go_

_Incomplete and all alone_

_Here I am waiting for my sacred true love_

_With these hands that will be just like a steel glove_

_When you love something, they say set it free_

_And if it don't come back, it wasn't meant to be_

_I destroy everything I touch_

_Even things I love too much_

_I am cursed with these hands_

_They will never understand_

_I don't want to let you go_

_Incomplete and all alone_

_[x2]_

_Uh oh uh oh_

_I'm incomplete and all alone_

_Uh oh uh oh_

_I don't want to let you go_

Felicity's voice was soulful and captivating. She got into the song, swaying softly while she sang, then danced a little during the instrumental.

"Way too go Sugar!" Grell called out. Felicity blushed, and gave a small bow, before walking over to her team.

"Miles is next." Jolteon said, and the Genesect walked onto the stage.

"My song is Dance floor anthem." He said before beginning.

_She's going out to forget they were together_

_All that time he was taking her for granted_

_She wants to see if there's more_

_Than he gave she's looking for_

_He calls her up_

_He's trippin' on the phone now_

_He doesn't want her out there_

_And alone now_

_He knows she's movin' it_

_Knows she's using it_

_Now he's losing it, she don't care_

_Everybody put up your hands_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Feel the beat now_

_If you've got nothing left_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Back it up now_

_You've got a reason to live_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Feelin' good now_

_Don't be afraid to get down_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_He was always giving her attention_

_Looking hard to find the things she mentioned_

_He was dedicated but most suckers hate it_

_That girl was fine but she didn't appreciate him_

_She calls him up_

_She's trippin' on the phone now_

_He had to get up_

_And he ain't comin' home now_

_He's tryin' to forget her_

_That's how we come with him_

_When he first met her_

_When they first got together_

_Everybody put up your hands_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Feel the beat now_

_If you got nothing left_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Back it up now_

_You got a reason to live_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Feelin' good now_

_Don't be afraid to get down_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_To the beat, to the beat, to the beat_

_You got nothing to lose_

_Don't be afraid to get down_

_We break up, it's something that we do now_

_Everyone has got to do it sometime_

_It's okay, let it go_

_Get out there and find someone_

_It's too late to be trippin' on the phone here_

_Get off the wire, know everything is good here_

_Stop what you're doin', you don't wanna ruin_

_The chance that you got to find a new one_

_Everybody put up your hands_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Feel the beat now_

_If you got nothing left_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Back it up now_

_You got a reason to live_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Feelin' good now_

_Don't be afraid to get down_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_No, no_

_Now you know what to do_

_So come on, get up, girl_

Mile's voice was very robotic, as were his movements on stage. Ashton held back a grimace, whereas Natalya scoffed slightly.

As Miles went to jump off the stage, his foot hit the edge, but he flipped easily and landed on his feet.

"Damn he's lucky." Vaporeon muttered. Jolteon nodded in agreement.

"Alison, get on stage." The electric fox said. Alison did just that, winking at the judges.

"Today, I shall be singing, I want it that way." Alison said sweetly.

_Yeah_

_You are my fire_

_The one desire_

_Believe when I say_

_I want it that way_

_But we are two worlds apart_

_Can't reach to your heart_

_When you say_

_That I want it that way_

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothin' but a heartache_

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothin' but a mistake_

_Tell me why_

_I never wanna hear you say_

_I want it that way_

_Am I your fire_

_Your one desire_

_Yes I know it's too late_

_But I want it that way_

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothin' but a heartache_

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothin' but a mistake_

_Tell me why_

_I never wanna hear you say_

_I want it that way_

_Now I can see that we're falling apart_

_From the way that it used to be, yeah_

_No matter the distance_

_I want you to know_

_That deep down inside of me..._

_You are my fire_

_The one desire_

_You are_

_You are, you are, you are_

_Don't wanna hear you_

_Ain't nothin' but a heartache_

_Ain't nothin' but a mistake_

_(Don't wanna hear you say)_

_I never wanna hear you say_

_Oh Yeah_

_I want it that way_

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothin' but a heartache_

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothin but a mistake_

_Tell me why_

_I never wanna hear you say_

_(Don't wanna hear you say)_

_I want it that way_

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothin' but a heartache_

_Ain't nothin' but a mistake_

_Tell me why_

_I never wanna hear you say_

_I want it that way_

_'Cause I want it that way_

As she sang, Alison flew up into the air, doing intricate, beautiful moves. Her ariel dancing seemed to help her, because Twyla smiled happily. Alison landed, and bowed gracefully, then went over to her team, a smirk on her face.

"Finally, Angelina." Vaporeon said, as the Mesprit walked onto the stage.

"So... My song is Perfect (exceeder)..." Angelina said, causing a few giggles to echo through out the mess hall. With a determined face, Angelina began to sing.

_1 2 3 Whoo _

_Let me hear you scream if you want some more _

_Like ahh _

_Push it, Push it _

_Watch me work it _

_I'm perfect _

_Let me hear you scream if you want some more _

_Like ahh _

_Push it, Push it _

_Watch me work it _

_I'm perfect _

_Thats right i'm a superstar _

_Everybody wanna come up when i'm at the bar _

_All the people wanna try _

_Its like give me some more _

_Try a little harder hunni _

_Give me some more _

_Lets go i'm a superstar _

_Getting busy with the boys hanging at the bar _

_Everybody come across cause they all want me _

_You all knew when you saw me _

_I like how you look, Baby call me _

_Let me hear you scream if you want some more _

_Like ahh _

_Push it, Push it _

_Watch me work it _

_I'm perfect _

_Let me hear you scream if you want some more _

_Like ahh _

_Push it, Push it _

_Watch me work it _

_I'm perfect _

_Check it out now _

_The Look _

_The Lips _

_The Hips _

_The Tits _

_The Hair _

_The Eyes _

_The Skin _

_The Waist _

_You can see what i can do on this microphone _

_So guess what i'm gonna do to you at home _

_The Look _

_The Lips _

_The Hips _

_The Tits _

_The Hair _

_The Eyes _

_The Skin _

_The Waist _

_You can see what i can do on this microphone _

_So guess what i'm gonna do to you at home _

_Perfection hahaaa _

_Let me hear you scream if you want some more _

_Like ahh _

_Push it, Push it _

_Watch me work it _

_I'm perfect _

_Let me hear you scream if you want some more _

_Like ahh _

_Push it, Push it _

_Watch me work it _

_I'm perfect _

_(Perfect, perfect, perfect, I'm perfect) _

_Let me hear you scream if you want some more _

_Like ahh _

_Push it, Push it _

_Watch me work it _

_I'm perfect _

_'_

Despite the nature of the song, Angelina got into it, moving her hips and dancing. A few wolf whistles were heard, causing the girl to get into it even more. She bowed her head when the song finished, then jumped off the stage.

The judges turned to each other and began to whisper. Finally, they turned to the contestants.

"The Feebas were scored with... 53 points." Twyla said, causing a few of the Feebas to grin.

"The Magikarps were scored with... 60 points." Ashton said, grinning.

"Magikarps win!" Natalya cried.

The Magikarps cheered loudly. Felicity hugged Grell tightly, and he kissed her cheek, causing the Mew to blush fiercly and pull away. Alison wrapped her wings around Drake, causing the dragon to look shocked, but he hugged her back. Angelina grabbed Miles, kissed his cheek and cheered, causing the bug Pokemon to look shocked. Ruby simply stared at her claws.

"Feebas, that means you'll have to vote someone out. Campfire tonight." Jolteon said, as he, Vaporeon and the guest judges walked out of the mess hall.

**Celestio: Bye bye Vic**

**Aubree Rose: Damn... Castiel has a good voice... Oh right, I'm supposed to vote for someone... I guess Vic.**

Vaporeon and Jolteon walked up to the members of the Feebas.

"We're going to make this quick, Vic you're going home, because you didn't sing. Everyone else get a berry and scram." Everyone did just that, and Vic sighed as he boarded the boat to take him away from the island.

The hosts turned to the camera.

"Do you think I could get a date with Twyla?" Jolteon asked. Vaporeon laughed.

"Nope! Anyways, tune in next time on Total Drama Legendary!"

**Songs:**

**Celestio: Baby, Justin Bieber**

**Blair: Build God, then we'll talk, Panic! At the Disco**

**Lightning: That's what makes you beautiful, One direction**

**Zoey: We are never ever getting back together, Taylor Swift**

**Vic: His song would have been Little piece of heaven, Avenged Sevenfold**

**Jack: Whistle, Flo Rider**

**Castiel: For your entertainment, Adam Lambert**

**Grell: Single Ladies, Beyonce**

**Ruby: Call me maybe, Carly Rae Jepson**

**Drake: Celebrity Status, Marianas Trench**

**Felicity: Incomplete and all alone, Blood on the dance floor**

**Miles: Dance floor anthem, Good Charlotte **

**Alison: I want it that way, the Backstreet Boys**

**Angelina: Perfect (exceeder), Mason vs Princess Superstar**

**Now, the contest. The three judges were based off of three unique artists (two of which had songs featured in this chapter). Whomever can tell me which three artists the judges were based off of, will win a prize! **

**Have fun**

**Anyways, review with your thoughts!**


End file.
